


A Moonlight Date

by SilentwoodStories



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentwoodStories/pseuds/SilentwoodStories
Summary: Rocco and Juniper meet-up for a date under the full moon to avoid the prying eyes of the herds.
Relationships: Rocco/Juniper
Kudos: 4





	A Moonlight Date

“Remember- Full moon tonight!”

Rocco stared fondly at the note. It was their tradition to meet-up on the night of the full moon. Ever since the sudden visit from a two-legger things have been crazy around the warrior camp. He could use a good break right about now.

“Will you wipe that dopey smile off your face? And what are you looking at?” Ash suddenly appeared at his shoulder. 

“Ash! Uh this.. Uh, it's nothing.” He quickly covered the note with a large hoof. She eyed him suspiciously.

“Fine, but sparring practice is starting. Don't make me wait again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He quietly spoke while stashing the note away

Rocco’s hoofbeats seemed an awful lot louder when he was trying to sneak out. The bright light of the moon certainly didn’t help him feel less conspicuous. A shiver ran down his spine as a massive drum rose from the gloom. He was suddenly very aware of the thought of his ancestors watching him and the crime he was soon to commit. He felt very exposed in the wide field with invisible eyes from every angle. He pondered what consequences he might face for being caught with someone from another herd. Ridicule? Mockery? Exile? No. Deep breaths. That's a crisis for another day. Junie is waiting.

Rocco quietly crept down the steep hill and through a thicket of bushes. Out in the clearing stood Juniper with his nose pointed straight up into the sky. 

“Someone might mistake you for a Mystic with all that stargazing.” Rocco chuckled

“Hm? Oh I hope not. The sky is just so pretty.” 

“You know what else is pretty?” Rocco teased

“Oh shut up!” Juniper trotted over and planted a kiss on the tip of Rocco’s mask

“It just makes you wonder what else is out there you know? Like what is it really like out there in the Gray World?”

Rocco settled onto the ground with a thud. “I guess I never thought about it that way.”

Juniper gently joined him on the forest floor with a sigh “You silly Warriors never do!” 

Rocco prodded him in the side with a large tusk “Sorry, could you repeat that?” He teased

Juniper giggled “I said!” He raised his head high and puffed out his chest “That Warriors are silly!”

“You dare disrespect my family?” Rocco snorted and rose to his hooves “Come show me what you’re made of Forester”

“You’re on!” Juniper challenged 

The two chased each other all around bucking and prancing like a pair of spring colts. They tossed little insults back and forth with taunting rears for what must have been hours. With little care they galloped through the fens with the moon as their guide. Rocco threw a playful buck careful to miss Juniper. The pair whinnied excitedly. Juniper’s ears suddenly perked forward. “Stop! Stop!” He neighed. They both came to a screeching halt. Directly in front of them stretched a massive tree root. Glowing pink and purple lights pulsed like veins all along the root. Before them towered the beating heart of the forest. “I think... we wandered a little too far” Juniper spoke meekly.

“I think you’re right. The moon is starting to set and I have a long way home.” Rocco added shaking the dust from his coat. Juniper avoided his gaze but nodded. Rocco touched his nose to Juniper’s “‘Til the next full moon, Junie?” 

“Until the next full moon” Juniper repeated. Rocco stepped back to look him in the eyes before turning around and cantering for home. It always hurt to disappoint Juniper but rules were rules. His legs felt lighter as he raced the rising sun to the Warrior camp. The heartbeat pounding in his ears felt comforting for a change and he was almost excited for guard duty at sunrise.


End file.
